Aufprall in der Tiefe
by Shanowa
Summary: In unbarmherzig prasselndem Regen stellt sich die GAR unter Jedi-General Obi-Wan Kenobi den Armeen der Seperatisten entgegen. Doch den Jedi-Meister sucht eine Vision heim. Wird er ihr Eintreffen verhindern können oder reißt ihn ein Verlust in die Tiefe?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the lyrics are part of the song Hit The Floor as is the title and belong to Linkin Park, everything else to George Lucas. Made for fun, not profit. **

**Wäre dankbar für Reviews und Kritiken. Ist meine erste Story, also seid bitte nicht zu hart.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen;)**

**

* * *

**

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not, watch it drop_

_Making your heart stop_

_Just before you hit the floor_

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not, missed your shot_

_Making your heart stop_

_You think you've won_

_And then it's all gone_

**Linkin Park – Hit The Floor**

**

* * *

****Hit The Floor by Shanowa**

Der Regen prasselte unerbittlich. Nicht enden wollende Ströme schwerer Wassertropfen fielen vom dunklen Himmel. Die drei kalten Sonnen, die den Planeten umgaben, blau, weiß und golden leuchtend und dafür sorgten, das ewiger Tag herrschte, kamen gegen die dichten, schwarzen Wolken in den unteren Atmosphärenschichten kaum an. Nur spärlich erkämpften sich einzelne Strahlen einen Weg durch die dichte Decke, und beleuchteten schwach die ungezählten Körper in weißen Rüstungen, die zwischen unglaublichen Schrottbergen aus sandfarbenem und silbernem Durastahl lagen.

Dazwischen, schwarze Gewehre. Republikanische Gewehre, genauso wie Waffen der Separatisten. Zerstört oder fallen gelassen. Aus toten Fingern gerutscht, durch die Luft geschleudert von Druckwellen der Explosionen deren Radius nur zu vermuten war. Nur sichtbar durch verkohlte Leichen. Krater die den Boden zierten. Manche nur Zentimeter breit, andere groß genug, um ganze Städte zu verschlingen. Und dazwischen, das Wimmern und die Schreie unzähliger Verwundeten.

Ja, diese Schlacht forderte viele Opfer. Und sie tobte nur wenige Kilometer entfernt weiter in voller Wucht. Den unendlichen Meeren bestehend aus den Kampfdroiden der Separatisten stand eine Mauer aus weißen Klonsoldaten entgegen. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend.

Geworfene Granaten verursachten ein unerträgliches, penetrantes Klingeln im Ohr der menschlichen Streiter, knallende Blasterschüsse besiegelten Schicksale, Schreie der getroffenen zerrissen einem das Herz und das dumpfe Grollen einstürzender Gebäude bildete den Bass im Hintergrund. Rauch verschleierte die Sicht und ließ Lungen protestieren und die Augen derer tränen, die keine Helme trugen. Das waren nicht viele.

Einer davon direkt an der Front. Mitten im Gemetzel. Ohne Rüstung, ohne Schutz. Aber das war auch nicht nötig.

Blaues Plasma blitzte auf und verbrannte zielsicher und mit tödlicher Präzision Durastahl und die mechanischen Gehirne der Droiden, die sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen wagten. Immer in Bewegung, zuckte die blaue Klinge, wehrte Schüsse ab, trennte mechanische Arme ab, beschrieb Zirkel, reflektierte Schüsse und bildete so ein Schutzschild ebenso für die Männer hinter ihm, wie auch für den Träger. Besagter Träger selbst sprang, schlug Salti bewegte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit und athletischen Akrobatik, die rein anatomisch für Menschen eigentlich gar nicht möglich gewesen wäre und lichtschnelle Reaktionen brachten ihn schnell genug außer Reichweite, als Granaten in seine Richtung geworfen wurden.

Obi-Wan Kenobi streckte die Hand aus und eine ganze Reihe Droiden wurde unter Trümmern begraben, die er zwar geworfen, aber nie berührt hatte. Das brauchte er aber auch nicht. Die Macht lenkte seinen Körper für ihn, genauso wie sie die Trümmer gelenkt hatte, die jetzt auf den Droiden lagen.

Und während sein Körper in Bewegung war, entstanden in seinem Kopf taktische Pläne, die er ohne zu zögern in die Tat umsetzte, er sah Verletzte und schickte ihnen Sanitäter, trauerte um die Verlorenen und fragte sich dabei in einem anderen Winkel seines Kopfes, der ihn schon so oft aus beinahe ausweglosen Situationen gerettet hatte und ihm den Ruhm eingebracht hatte, den er galaxisweit genoss (oder verfluchte), wo, bei allen Sternen der Galaxis sein Padawan, Freund und Bruder geblieben war.

Der Jedi-Meister hatte ganz eindeutig ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Er atmete schnell, aber trotzdem noch ruhig und deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Diese Schlacht war vorüber. Für heute. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Separatisten den kalten Planeten noch nicht aufgegeben hatten, auch wenn sie sich vorerst zurückgezogen hatten.

Nur gut, dass sie die Zivilisten evakuiert hatten.

Einer der acht Monde Formiths war als kurzfristige Unterkunft für die Humanoiden Einwohner umdekoriert worden.

Nur, _wo_ blieb Anakin? Er schloss die Augen und versuchte ihn durch das starke Band, das sie verband zu ertasten, seinen Aufenthaltsort.

Er fand ihn nicht. Langsam wurde er unruhig.

Aber nichts desto trotz breitete sich ein eigenartig euphorisches Gefühl in ihm aus. Es war noch nicht vorbei, sie hatten noch nicht gewonnen. Aber dies zersprengten Reste der Droidenarmee würde kein wirkliches Hindernis mehr sein. Und sie hatten beinahe _sämtliche _Zivilisten davor in Sicherheit bringen können. Auch wenn seine Armee schwere Verluste hinnehmen musste, so hatten sie doch relativ problemlos das ganze System zurück unter die Kontrolle der Republik bringen können. Und Nute Gunray gefangen genommen. Er gestattete sich ein kurzes Grinsen. Und er war sich beinahe sicher, dass Anakin nach dieser Schlacht, in der er sich mehr als bewiesen hatte, auf Corouscant in den Ritterstand erhoben würde.

O ja, das hatte er sich verdient. Er war stolz auf ihn.

„General?", die Stimme seines Commanders drang synthetisch verzerrt durch die Helmlautsprecher und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um.

„General, das Gebiet ist gesichert. Die Droiden scheinen sich zurückgezogen zu haben, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir – ihr seid verletzt, Sir", Cody schien betroffen.

Obi-Wan senkte den Blick und sah an seiner Tunika hinunter. Direkt oberhalb des Gürtels tränkte eine warme, feuchte Flüssigkeit den weißen Stoff und verkohltes Leinen rauchte.

Ja jetzt, wo er ihn darauf hinwies, begann das ganze auch wehzutun. Er seufzte.

Nicht nur, dass er verletzt war, er war _angeschossen_ worden. Von einem Blaster. Und das könnte nicht nur unangenehm werden, es war auch _peinlich_.

Er hatte Anakin einmal scherzhaft erklärt, es gäbe nichts Peinlicheres für einen Jedi-Meister, als von einem Blaster angeschossen zu werden. Vor allem nicht für einen Meister des Soresu.

Diese defensiv ausgerichtete Lichtschwerttechnik konzentrierte sich in erster Linie auf die Verteidigung. Von Blasterschüssen. Er seufzte. Hoffentlich war nichts beschädigt, dass es notwendig machte, Anakin davon erzählen.

Er griff in die Macht, um seinen Körper zu überlisten und die sich breit machende Übelkeit und Müdigkeit zu verdrängen.

„Nichts ernstes, Cody" _Hoffe ich. _„Was wolltest du sagen?"

„Ähem…ich würde vorschlagen, wir ziehen uns auch ein wenig zurück, richten die schweren Geschütze neu aus, sammeln uns und beziehen im Rathaus Stellung"

„Ähh, ja, mach das und seht zu, das ihr eine eine geschützte Versorgungsstation für die Verwundeten einrichtet, am besten ein wenig dahinter und stellt eine Liste mit den Toten auf." Er fuhr sich etwas zerstreut durch die rostroten Haare.

„Ja, Sir…Ähh Sir?"

„Cody?"

„Wo wir gerade von den Verwundeten sprechen…" Der Kloncommander kannte seinen General gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich auf gefährliches Gebiet begab. Der Jedi stellte seine Bedürfnisse immer ganz an das Ende und ließ sich prinzipiell so gut wie nie behandeln, bis alle anderen versorgt waren. Er war unglaublich stur in der Hinsicht, hatte eine hohe Schmerzgrenze und die etwas unangenehme Angewohnheit, Anweisungen, die ihm von Sanitätern gegeben wurden, einfach zu ignorieren.

Er ließ ihn, wie erwartet nicht einmal aussprechen.

„Es gibt mehr als genug Schwerverletzte hier, Cody, genug damit du mich _nicht _ins Med-Zelt schleifen kannst. Keine Chance diesmal."

Obwohl, seine Seite langsam wirklich zu brennen anfing.

_Wo bleibt der verflixte Junge, wir brauchen ihn bei den Einsatzbesprechungen._

„Commander, weiß irgendjemand von euch, wo Anakin steckt? Rex vielleicht? Er antwortet nicht auf mein Com." Nicht dass das etwas Neues wäre. Es war nicht einmal besonders beunruhigend. Diese Dinger hielten überhaupt nichts aus. Ausfälle waren quasi vorprogrammiert.

Umso beunruhigender war aber, dass er ihn nicht _spürte_. Verflixt, was war da los?

„Nein, Sir. Aber General Tachi meldet einen Erfolg an der westlichen Front. Von Skywalker wissen wir nichts, Sir. Aber einer der Piloten hat ihn und einen Teil seiner Abteilung am Fuß des Westturms gesehen. Wahrscheinlich – Sir, alles in Ordnung?"

Kenobi hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Sein Bewusstsein wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen die Bilder, die die Macht ihm schickte, aber er konnte sie nicht ausblenden.

_Ein Schrei. Sein Schrei. Regen. Noch mehr Regen. Eine graue Plattform. Ein Dach. Ein flaches Dach. Anakin. Kniend vor einer hoch aufragenden schwarzen Silhouette. Der Lauf einer Blasterpistole. Auf seine Brust gerichtet. Ein Lichtschwert außer reichweite. Benommenheit. Angst. Er streckt die Hand aus, er weiß, er ist viel zu langsam, er greift in die Macht - und sie zerrinnt zwischen seinen Fingern. Nicht mehr greifbar, sie verlässt ihn, lässt ihn im Sticht - _

_Und dann ein Schuss. Nur einer. Die Silhouette verschwand. Anakin kippte vornüber. _

_Unglauben. Entsetzen. Schmerz. Schmerz, als die Verbindung, telepathisch inzwischen, mit unglaublicher Gewalt zerriss. Schmerz, der ihn verschlang. Von innen. Verzweiflung. Unglauben._

_Nein, nein, das ist nicht möglich. Nein! Und der gepanzerte Mörder verschwindet. _

Obi-Wan fiel unsanft auf die Knie und würgte. Spuckte Galle und die Reste der Vitamintabletten, die ihnen momentan als Nahrung dienten. Er hörte Cody neben sich. Hörte wie aus weiter Ferne, das er seinen Namen rief und dann gleich nach einem Sanitäter. Spürte, wie er seinen Arm packte, aber nichts davon zählte. Nichts war real. Was war real?

Die Vision. Anakin. _Anakin! _Er musste ihn retten, konnte nicht zulassen, dass das passierte. Er spürte sein Herz pochen, wie eine tickende Uhr. Es war noch nicht passiert, das Band war noch in Takt. Aber wie lange noch? Blieb genug Zeit?

Ja, es musste reichen, es _musste_ einfach! Er kämpfte sich auf die Knie, musste schon wieder würgen und schwankte, als kleine Sterne vor seinen Augen explodierten. Sein Kopf. Sein Kopf pochte. Zähflüssig rann das Blut durch seine Adern. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand seinen Kopf mit einem schweren Hammer bearbeitet und anschließend Lava in seinen Schädel gefüllt. Egal, er musste auf. Beeilung, er musste sich beeilen. Die Macht schrie in seinem Bewusstsein, das Band prickelte, zerrte und riss an seinen Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen. Qui-Gon. Sein Meister tot in seinen Armen. Nein! _Nein!_ Nicht wieder. Nie wieder! Anakin, Anakin war in Gefahr. Verletzt, vielleicht, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Er war noch nicht tot. Und das würde auch so bleiben! Er würde ihn retten, so wie Anakin ihn viele Male gerettet haben. Und Anakin würde sein großspuriges Grinsen behalten und es würde von einem Ohr zum nächsten reichen, wenn er damit angab, wenn er angab, wie nah er dem Tod gekommen war…

Er riss sich von Cody los, drehte sich um und rannte. Er überließ seinen Körper der Macht, sein ganzes selbst und rannte. Sprang über ganze Gebäude und _rannte_. Schneller als jemals zuvor. Er spürte das Cody ihm mit einer Gruppe folgte, spürte sein Entsetzen und seine Unsicherheit, aber es spielte keine Rolle. Er würde ihn aufhalten wenn er ihn erreichte und zu den Sanitätern schicken, aber es war _egal_. Denn er war viel schneller als jeder von ihnen.

Denn er rannte durch die Macht.

Sein Orientierungssinn war mehr als katastrophal, auch wenn er gewusst hätte, wohin, doch die Macht führte ihn zielsicher durch das Trümmerfeld. Er würde nicht zu spät kommen, er _durfte_ nicht zu spät kommen.

Er kam nicht zu spät. Gerade so. Er konnte Anakin spüren, da, vorne. Noch ein paar Meter. Gleich, gleich. Er bog um die Ecke – Und stockte.

Ein Bild tat sich vor seinem Auge auf, ein Bild, dass er nie vergessen würde, dass ihn in seine Träumen heimsuchen würde immer und immer wieder.

Ein Bild – das Bild seiner Vision.

Sein Padawan kniete benommen vor einer bewaffneten Gestalt. Eine Rüstung und ein Helm verdeckte das Gesicht. Androgyn und anonym, es war nicht einmal festzustellen, ob die Gestalt männlich oder weiblich war. Aber eines war klar.

Es war ein Killer. Die ganze Haltung verriet, wie kaltblütig er töten konnte. Und wie oft er schon getötet hatte. Und jetzt kniete Anakin, sein Padawan sein Bruder vor ihm, benommen, verletzt, blutend und halb bewusstlos.

Er zögerte nicht.

Obi-Wan sah es kommen, sah den Finger, der sich krümmte, und tat das Einzige, das er tun konnte.

Er griff in die Macht. Nie war sein Wille größer gewesen, nie seine Entschlossenheit stärker.

Er griff in die Macht und sie manipulierte für ihn Zeit und Raum, als sich jede Bewegung, sogar der unaufhörliche Fall der einzelnen Regentropfen verlangsamte. Jedes Geräusch wurde getilgt, verblieb in der Realität, während der Jedi-Meister aus ihr verschwand.

Obi-Wan streckte die Hand aus und schickte einen gewaltigen Machtstoß durch die jetzt für ihn so zähflüssig fließende Zeit. Er wusste, dass es seinen Angriff nicht behelligen würde. Vor seinem inneren Auge, sah er schon den Fall des Kopfgeldjägers, konnte seine Flugbahn ausrichten und wusste Anakin in Sicherheit, doch –

Die Macht verriet ihn. Sie rann durch seine Finger, tropfte auf den Boden. Wandte sich ab, als er sie am meisten brauchte…warf ihn zurück in die Realität und verweigerte ihm den rettenden Stoß. Und als der Schuss einschlug, rastete die Realität ein und mit ihr kam der Lärm zurück, die Geschwindigkeit und – der Tod.

Er hörte sich schreien. Ein Akt der Verzweiflung, brennend in seinen Lungen, zerrend an seinen Stimmbändern. Es spürte nichts davon.

Er wusste später nicht mehr, wie er zu Anakin gelangt war, oder dass der Killer verschwunden war, sobald er ihn gesehen hatte und es interessierte ihn auch nicht.

Anakin kippte vornüber, in seine Arme. Er drehte sich um.

Blut rann aus der Wunde in seiner Brust, schnell, viel zu schnell und rann über seine Hände und Arme, die er auf die Brust des Jungen gepresst hatte. Anakin spuckte Blut. Er sah ihn an.

Seine Aura verschwamm, wurde schwächer… so wie seine ganze Präsenz.

klone kamen näher, aber Obi-Wan bemerkte sie nicht einmal.

„Anakin…Anakin, halte durch…Es wird gut, alles wird gut…"

Anakin schien ihn erst jetzt zu erkennen. Er keuchte, rang nach Luft und Hustete Blut. Obi-Wan legte eine blutige hand an seine Wange. Die Tränen, die ihm übers Gesicht rannen, vermengten sich mit Regen und waren fast unsichtbar.

Der Jedi-Meister merkte es nicht.

„Obi-Wan…M-Meister…"

Anakin verstummte. Er atmete ein. Und wieder aus. Obi-Wans geschärfte Sinne konnten den Herzschlag des Jungen wahrnehmen.

Ein Herzschlag, noch einer…Bumm-Bum…Bumm-Bum…Bumm-Bum…Bum-

Und sein Herz verstummte.

Obi-Wan warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen langen, heißeren, gequälten Schrei aus.

Heiße Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinab in seinen dichten Bart. Er kauerte über seinem Padawan, haltlos zitternd in seiner triefenden Tunika.

Schmerz. Verzweiflung. Unglauben.

Sein Herz weigerte sich zu glauben, was sein Verstand noch nicht begriffen hatte.

Und dann riss das Band.

Obi-Wan wusste nicht, dass er so viel Schmerz überhaupt fühlen konnte. Und er konnte es nicht. Er wollte es nicht.

Eine eisige Lähmung brachte Milderung mit sich und Obi-Wan tauchte dankbar ein in den Nebel. Er fühlte nichts mehr.

Der Schmerz war verschwunden. Ebenso wie die Trauer. Oder die Weigerung, zu glauben, was er sah. Seine Hände zitterten nicht, als sie sanft die blicklosen Augen des jungen Jedi schlossen. Sein Geist tauchte tiefer in die Dunkelheit und verlangte nach der Gabe des Vergessens. Er spürte nicht die starken, gepanzerten Hände, die sich vergeblich abmühten, den kalten Leichnam aus seinen Händen zu ziehen und seinen Griff zu lockern. Er verstärkte ihn nur noch unwillkürlich.

Er wusste später nicht mehr, wie lange er so gekniet war, die Stirn auf die seines Padawan gepresst, wie er es vor so vielen Jahren auch bei seinem Meister getan hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht an Cody erinnern, der es schließlich geschafft hatte, seinen Griff zu lösen und ihn jetzt sanft vom Schauplatz führte.

Genau so wenig, wie er sich an den Weg zum Schiff erinnern konnte, an Cody, der ihn auf der einen Seite führte und stützte und einen Sanitäter auf der anderen.

Er bewegte sich in einem eigenartig vernebelten Zustand, indem er nur das unaufhörliche Prasseln des Regens wahrnahm, der ihn betäubte und ihm erlaubte, jedwede Gedanken loszuwerden. Er bewegte sich wie ein Geist, ein Körper ohne Seele. Eine leere Hülle, die nur die Reste einer zerfetzten und gebrochenen Seele beherbergte.

Er hatte keine Erinnerung mehr an den Sanitäter, der seine Verletzungen behandelte und an Cody, der verzweifelt versuchte, ihn zu erreichen. Er spürte den Schock des Klons über den Zustand seines Generals und die Trauer über den Tod eines Helden, aber er registrierte ihn nicht, nahm ihn nicht wirklich war.

Aber er erinnerte sich an Siri Tachi, die ihn schließlich aus den Händen seines ratlosen Commanders holte, ihn zurück aufs Schiff brachte.

Er spürte den heißen Strahl in seinem Nacken, die dampfenden Fließen und ihre weichen Hände, als sie das Blut von seiner Haut wusch. Er nahm die Umarmung wahr, die sie ihm schenkte, den Kuss, aber nichts davon brachte ihn zu Bewusstsein. Er hörte ihre tröstenden Worte, die sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, spürte ihr seidiges haar an seiner Wange, aber verstand sie nicht.

Sie blieb bei ihm, bis er einschlief, ausgestreckt auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer am Mutterschiff ihrer Streitmacht. Er lag in ihren Armen, als ihn der erste Alptraum heimsuchte.

Wieder und wider erlebte er den Schuss, den Moment als die Zeit einfror, erlebte den letzten, sterbenden Atem seines Freundes und hörte seinen eigenen Schrei in seinen Ohren widerhallen. Er schrie als er aufwachte.

Siri übergab ihn am nächsten Tag den Klonsanitätern, die mit den Verwundeten zu einer republikanischen Med-Station reisten, von der ihn eine Jedi-Heilerin nach Corouscant mitnahm.

Er bekam von allem nichts mit.

Es sollte Wochen vergehen, bis er auf die Fragen seiner Freunde und der Heiler auf Corouscant antwortete.

Und noch länger, bis er aus seiner Starre, die nur von den lebhaften Alpträumen unterbrochen wurde, erwachte und den Schmerz ertragen musste.


End file.
